


Attraction

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Night Road- A.M. Jenkins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordo is finding himself... attracted to Cole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

Gordo took the challenge: 300 years of not dipping into the other pool, of solely pursuing women. He was sure he could do it, like 90% positive. What was attractive about other men? It wasn’t like he’d ever even glanced at them like that. He hadn’t counted on Cole, hadn’t even thought there was anything about Cole that would pull him off course. That should’ve really been the warning sign; the fact that he even flashed a thought in Cole’s direction when he took the challenge. Of course, Sandor didn’t actually know that Gordo had accepted the challenge or that a challenge had been issued, but in Gordo’s mind it had been.

                There was a stretch of at least five years that Gordo was completely convinced that Sandor knew about his mission and was using Cole to distract Gordo. He avoided Cole like the plague then, but he eventually realized that he was being ridiculous. Cole wasn’t even doing anything. Of course he’d changed after their little road trip, but Gordo knew that had more to do with that murderous, wild heme than anything else. He didn’t even actively seek Gordo when he came back from his trips. Gordo was just… attracted, and that was the problem. He didn’t even know _why_ he was attracted to the other heme. Technically Sandor was supposed to mentor him, but Cole was always the one taking charge, acting like he knew everything. He’d even treated Gordo like a child, but that was back on the first trip, and he’d changed since then.

                Problem was- besides the whole challenge issue- as far as Gordo knew; Cole had only ever had a thing for Beth, the heme trapped in a glass-eyed coma. Gordo had went up there to look at her one time. It was so creepy. He had no idea how Cole managed to work up the nerve to go up there almost every time he came back, to talk to her like she could hear him or something.

                So even if Gordo dared throwing the challenge out the window, he didn’t really have a chance with Cole anyway. Sure, he’d been a little more open since they came back, but if he ever went out with anybody, he kept it well hidden from Gordo’s watchful eyes- then again there was all that unwatched time on the road, not to mention the five years Gordo had actively avoided Cole. Sure there were a couple times that Gordo wanted to ask if Sandor and Cole had ever gone out, but that was mostly because they fit together in Gordo’s mine. He guessed it had something to do with the two taking care of him- being his heme parents in a manner of speaking, and he was terrified of what the others would think if they knew that. So he never asked.

                He only had less than two centuries to go on his challenge. If he just stayed away from Cole for most of the time, he’d be fine. He wouldn’t do anything stupid like try to kiss him or act like a puppy every time Cole was around. (Apparently one of the omnis that Gordo regularly fed on had noted that Gordo had puppy like behavior whenever Cole was around it. It was more than a little embarrassing, and he wondered if any of the other hemes had noticed it and not said a word.) Besides, Cole made it easy since he still like being on the road for long stretches- no more than a couple years now. He was back on the road right now, and Gordo was really thankful for that.

                Gordo wasn’t even sure when he started crashing in Cole’s room; it’d seemed like the other heme was gone for forever. Somehow it was easier to sleep in that little room tucked between floors, the room that Cole typically stayed in. He even had paintings and pictures in there. Gordo looked through them, remembering when he’d went through pictures with Cole on the trip with a little smile. He was a good photographer, a good painter even. He’d never seen Cole’s paintings before. They were beautiful.

                The door creaked opened, and Gordo looked up, freezing. Cole stood in the door way with a carefully crafted poker face. He took in the pictures and paintings Gordo had been looking through spread over the bed, and Gordo could just tell he was furious with the even blanker face he always put on with Gordo to hide how upset he was. Cole never seemed to try as hard to hide how he was feeling toward them as he did with Gordo. It just made Gordo more attune to all the little changes, feel more like a child in Cole’s gaze. Right now, he kind of wanted to slink out of the room like a kicked puppy, especially when Cole shut the door and rapidly crossed the room, shutting the photo case and gathering the paintings up so Gordo couldn’t see them anymore. The moment they were all out of Gordo’s sight, Cole took a deep breath, closing eyes as he turned to face Gordo.

                “I thought you had your own room.” It wasn’t even accusing, and it made Gordo want to run in the opposite direction. Or maybe that had something to do with his attraction to the other heme and his full knowledge of how much stupidity he could be capable of- after all he was just caught in the room of the same heme he had plans to avoid.

                “And I thought you were supposed to be on one of your road trips,” Gordo shot back before he could even think that it might be best to deny all knowledge and make his escape.  Not too late to still do the escape part.

                As Gordo tried to make a dash to the door, Cole moved into his way. His arms were crossed now, making Gordo even more nervous as he gave Gordo the response he really didn’t want. “I was. Sandor called me, told me you’d seemed distracted lately. He didn’t think you were sleeping well either and thought I might be able to do something.”

                He was waiting for a response, Gordo knew that, but it was an answer he couldn’t give. Why did Sandor have to notice, and worse, why did he have to tell Cole about it?

                He tried ducking around Cole to get to the door, but Cole grabbed him- how was he still stronger after all these years? Gordo didn’t understand it and hated that he felt safer already, like he could sleep. He glared at Cole over his shoulder to keep away from giving it away. Cole ignored his gaze, easily lifting Gordo up and carrying him over to the bed.

                Gordo felt his heart rate speed up. Of course, Cole wouldn’t be thinking the same way he was- the attraction was one way. He plopped Gordo back down on the bed, sitting beside him. He didn’t even say anything, just patiently stared at Gordo, waiting for him to answer. Gordo just glared at Cole, trying to hide how hot his face felt now.

                Cole was acting like Sandor normally did with him.

                “Did you and Sandor ever date?” The question poured out of Gordo’s mouth before he could process it. Inwardly he cursed himself for not paying more attention to what he was saying instead of pondering the odd connection between Cole and Sandor. He wanted to slap his hand over his mouth to stop anything else from pouring out, or to snatch the words back out of the air, or bang his head against the wall to get the stupidity out.

                Cole looked at him somewhat amused, “Before or after our road trip?”

                Gordo shrugged noncommittedly, staring at the bed instead of Cole. Maybe if he acted like he didn’t really care about the answer he could get out of a moments unguarded stupidity. He didn’t want to even think of what he would do if Cole found out about his… attraction.

                Cole sighed, leaning back onto the bed in a way that instantly had Gordo’s eyes following him. “Before the trip, no. I didn’t really date anyone after Beth- guess I was a little heartbroken. Afterwards he took me out a couple of times- nothing that really seemed to mean anything. Why?”

                Gordo really didn’t want to answer that one and gave a half shrug adverting his eyes again, silently praying that Cole would just let it drop. Cole let out another sigh, and the bed creaked again. His cool fingers touched Gordo’s chin, turning him back to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

                Their eyes held, and under Cole’s gaze, Gordo desperately battled against opening his mouth again. It didn’t even take that long, before Cole had Gordo giving in without a single spoken word. “I’ve kind of got this crush- well it’s really more of an attraction to this other heme- a guy.”

                Cole nodded understandingly, leaning back on the bed, seeming satisfied with the answer he got out of Gordo. “It’s fine. Everyone here understands that. Just try talking to him. I’m sure he’ll at least give you a chance.”

                “I kind of am.”

                Cole looked a little surprised at that, like he really hadn’t expected Gordo to develop a crush on him- maybe he hadn’t expected anybody to have a real crush on him. Gordo just wanted to hide under the covers for several more years until Cole forgot all about this. He was getting up to leave the mortifying moment, when Cole pulled him back pressing a whisper against his ear, “You should go for it.”

                “You’re not going to leave, are you?” Gordo asked hesitantly. He pulled back a little to watch the light play in Cole’s eyes as the other boy smiled, “Of course I am. Doesn’t mean I have to go alone.”

                Gordo smiled shyly, “I could go with you?” Cole nodded, and Gordo felt like he was soaring. He’d never been with another boy, wasn’t sure how any of this was going to okay, but he had a chance in a way he hadn’t thought he would. Maybe Cole had an attraction toward him.


End file.
